


Not Good Enough For You (I Never Will Be)

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [15]
Category: Marvel 3490
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, Insecure Steve Rogers, Past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Pining Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tiberius Stone Is A Dick, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve knows he was kidding himself falling for Natasha Stark
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Team Angst





	Not Good Enough For You (I Never Will Be)

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Tony's Evil Exes” [G3]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** Wings

Steve should have known something was up when the guy had made his way over to him. Everything about him oozed pride and self-satisfaction, his golden wings held high behind his back.

The man had called himself “Tiberius Stone”, one of Natasha’s exes, apparently. He made Steve’s skin crawl.

He should have shut the guy up, or walked away. Something. Anything. Deep inside he knew the man’s words were fake. But he couldn’t help but wonder if they were true.

If he was fooling himself thinking he was good enough for someone like Natasha Stark. He couldn’t keep up with her on a good day. Maybe Stone was right, maybe Nat would tire of him. What would a futurist like her want with a relic like him anyway?

He was stuck in the past and was probably not going to be moving forward anytime soon. All he will do is just hold her back.

Quietly, Steve slips out the party, his wings sagging behind him.

Who was he kidding? There was no way that Nat would want someone like him. He needed this reality check, evidently. He’s just glad he hadn’t made too much of a fool of himself yet.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
